Android Weapon/Vehicle Line
A181 Fighter Top Speed: Mach 18 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Gun Hardpoints: 8 (4 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 6 (3 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 200lb each) A241 Interceptor Top Speed: Mach 24 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Gun Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 557 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 2 (1 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 100lb each) A141 Bomber Top Speed: Mach 14 Vertical Take-Off: No Gun Hardpoints: 2 (1 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each, this in in place to protect the bomber should its escorts be destroyed) Missile Hardpoints: None Carrying Capacity: 5000lb Bomb Payload A21 Transport Top Speed: Mach 2 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: 137 Men or 62 Medical Patients or 120 Droids or 6 Military Land Vehicles Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Airdrop Capable: Yes (men, droids and cargo) A201 Scout Top Speed: Mach 20 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Gun Hardpoints: 2 (1on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 557 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: None A182 EW Top Speed: Mach 18 Vertical Take-Off: No Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None EW Equipment: Capable of operating EW, ECW and ECCW equipment with a working radius of 2 miles. A301 SUAV Top Speed: Mach 30 Vertical Take-Off: No Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Surveillance Equipment: Air disruption imaging camera, thermal imaging camera, RADAR, SONAR, optical camera, on board GPS (able to detail the SUAV's location and also save co-ordinates of an area of interest, e.g: an enemy base). A302 OUAV Top Speed: Mach 30 Vertical Take-Off: No Gun Hardpoints: 5 (2 on each wing and 1 on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 100lb each) A5001 Transport Helicopter Top Speed: 500mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: 15 troops or 10 Droids Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Extra Information: Capable of mid-air troop para-drops. A5002 Gunship Helicopter Top Speed: 500mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Gun Hardpoints: 5 (2 on each side and1 on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 457 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: None A5003 Assault Helicopter Top Speed: 500mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Gun Hardpoints: 7 (3 on each side and 1 on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 457 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching misiles up to 250lb each) A801 Tank Top Speed: 80mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Weapons: 162mm Top Mounted cannon, 8 machine guns (2 either side of the cannon, 3 on the front, 3 on the back, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each). A901 Escort Top Speed: 90mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Weapons: Roof Mounted 360 degree rotating machine gun( capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds at any one time). 3 Missile launchers at the front (hidden in the grill) are also capable of launching 3 50lb Missiles. A902 Transport Top Speed: 90mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving, however, the top speed becomes limited to 50mph on snow and ice. Capacity: 10 troops or 8 droids Weapons: None A802 Porcupines Top Speed: 80mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Weapons: 2 Launchers mounted on the vehicle capable of carrying and firing 10 300lb missiles each. A803 Armoured Van Top Speed: 80mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 4 troops in the back or 2 droids Weapons: 2 machine guns mounted in the grill (capable of carrying and firing 257 rounds each) and various slats in the back that the troops/droids being transported can fire there guns from. Other Equipment: Equipped with bomb disposal equipment on the underside. A804 VMCML (Vehicle Mounted Counter Missile Laser) Top Speed: 80mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving Weapons: CML (Counter Missile Laser) A1001 Medical Top Speed: 100mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 2 Medic Droids, 2 Engineer Droids and 8 Patients or 4 Patients and 2 Droids Weapons: None NOTE: All of the Above Land Vehicles have run flat tyres, and have rubber flaps on the undersides to prevent explosives etc from being thrown beneath the vehicles. A301 Battle Droid Top Speed: 30mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Weapons: 2 Machine guns in the 'arms' (capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) and 3 grenade launchers in the chest (capable of carrying and firing 3 grenades of any type, each). A401 Medical Droid Top Speed: 40mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Medical Capabilities: Capable of administering Magicure, bandages and also capable of rescue of trapped troops. A402 Engineer Droid Top Speed: 40mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Engineering Capabilities: Capable of fixing all vehicles and droids within the Android weapon line. A1501 Patrol Top Speed: 150 Knots Weapons: 6 Machine Guns (each capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) A801 Frigate Top Speed: 80 Knots Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Torpedos, 6 Machine guns (each capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) A1001 Scout Top Speed: 100 Knots Weapons: 1 Machine gun (capable of carrying and firing 257 rounds) A1102 Submarines Top Speed: 110 Knots Weapons: Torpedos, Underwater to Ship Missiles, Underwater to Air Missiles, Underwater to Land Missiles A351 Destroyer Top Speed: 35 Knots Weapons: AA Guns, Ship to Air Missiles's, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles, Torpedos and Depth Charges A352 Icebreaker Top Speed: 35 Knots Weapons: None Extra Information: Designed for breaking through thick Ice so that other ships in its convoy may pass through. A353 Battlecruiser Top Speed: 35 Knots Weapons: AA Guns, Ship to Air Missiles's, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles, Torpedes, Depth Charges, Artillery Cannons, Heavy Machine Guns and CML. A354 Aircraft Carrier Top Speed: 35 Knots Capacity: 40 Pilots (If the planes on board are CAWM Models or Older) Weapons: AA Guns, Torpedos, Heavy Machine Guns Carrying Capacity: Can carry all types of Casponian Planes. The Plane can carry and launch up to 20 of any type of planes. A301 Carrier Top Speed: 30 Knots Capacity: 98 Crew for the Carried Vessels (if the Vessels are CAWM Models or Older). Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Torpedos Carrying Capacity: Can carry a maximum of 30 Patrol or Frigate or Submarines or Scout Vessels or a combination of the 4. A151 Capital Ship Top Speed: 15 Knots Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Heavy Machine Guns, Torpedos, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles NOTE: All vehicles land and air vehicles are painted in the Invisibility paint that is stimulated by electricity. All vehicles are capable of functioning in -90C to 90C temperatures. All vehicles and there own board weapon systems work off 'Organic Drives' that use brains of Top Soldiers as their basis. For example, the brain of a Top Pilot would be used as the basis for flight systems in the appropriate aircraft. Organic Drives: Processing units that use the information of Top Soldiers brains to work. This allows the Drive to function with a human intelligence (the same intelligence the actual brain has) and thus able to make human decisions with everything it does. Category:Nation Creation Category:Military